Ether
Ether is the mysterious life force of a living organism, and is an essence that governs all life on Earth. The incredible power of ether, its uses, and its dangers is a central theme of Lamentable Nights. Neutral Ether A large amount of ether is constantly lingering in the air, and swirls around the atmosphere of the Earth itself like a veil. Referred to as "earthly" or more commonly "neutral" ether, this supply seems to be generated from the planet itself, causing some to believe it to be one colossal living organism. Regardless of the cause, neutral ether can be collected and manipulated by all those capable. However, because of their relative pureness, it requires extraneous efforts to direct them toward a purpose. For Crossers, this means they are not as effective in performing enomena as ether that comes from within themselves. Panzer-folk process neutral ether into a variety of different uses such as energy sources or healing technology, or even a volatile, weaponized form that harms living and ethereal beings. Strays can absorb and assmiliate neutral ether into their bodies to heal themselves, but cannot manipulate it in its original state. Ether Within the Living Ether is the life force found within living beings. Every organism possesses a certain amount of ether that corresponds to their life span. As they live, their ether slowly flows back into the world, and when it runs out completely, they pass on from a natural death. If a living creature dies due to an external factor, as is often the case, the ether remaining in their body is expunged all at once. The ether released from living creatures, whether through life or by death, eventually becomes a neutral form that disperses through the air. As such, crowded places with plenty of human activity often become hotspots for unbonded Strays and Blights seeking sustenance. There are also ethereal creatures who feed off the ether produced from a living creature upon death, as it usually comes in larger quantities at a time. Ether Signatures The ether of a still-living organism is characterized by a special signature unique to each individual. Ether-sensitive beings such as Panzers and disciplined Crossers are able to sense and distinguish between such signatures. A capable senser can even follow and track ether traces down to their source. The concept of uniquity in ether signatures can be mind-bogglingly abstract, however it is said that among sentient ethereal beings such as Panzers, Crossers, and Strays, ether signatures appear in the form of colored ribbons. Each individual of the above mentioned races exhibits a specific color of ether. The only exception is a concealer, a special type of Crosser whose ether color is opaque, effectively camouflaging their signatures against themselves. Blights also emit a particular ether signature. Those that can sense it have said that it is a vile sensation that reeks of malice and contempt. Locked Ether Within Crossers Crossers possess a massive flow of ether locked and hidden deep within themselves. When unlocked, this pool of ether will burst out of its host in an impressive stream, granting the Crosser greater power. This stream is different from a Crosser's "life span", and in fact seems to come from another source entirely. However, the signatures emitted by this ether flow is the same as those of the Crosser's life ether. Utilizing Ether Under normal circumstances, ether is an incredibly elusive substance, which cannot be detected or collected by any form of modern technology. The only human beings capable of interacting with, and utilizing any form of ether are Crossers. *When harnessed, ether is capable of a number of awesome feats. A Crosser, using their own innate ether stream, gains an immense boost to their Enomena. *Strays are beings completely comprised of ether, and can manipulate their own bodies in a number of ways. Strays can also transform their own ether into physical forms of matter, further displaying the fascinating capabilites of this energy force. *Ether can be crystallized into a solid form; Panzer technology utilizes this as a source of power, like a battery. *Ether can also be utilized offensively; crystal ether can be forged into an effective cutting blade, while weaponized Ether can be fired in volleys from ranged armnaments. *Defensively, a strong shockwave of ether can be deployed as a temporary forcefield against attacks. Panzer's Ether Technology The Panzers have discovered a method to imbue ether into their gadgets and weapons. In this way, their weapons are able to inflict damage on other ethereal beings such as Strays and Blights. The ether stored by the panzers in batteries can be used to recharge Strays and Blights as well. In addition to that, Strays and Blights may absorb ether from weapons with a quality similar to theirs. For example:* The Stray-Blight Feradine with snow/ice powers was able to recharge itself with a liquid nitrogen filled arrow.* The heat-based stray Sophia would be able to recharge herself with the ether from an bullet with incendiary properties. Detecting Ether Please refer to: Ether Detection. Category:Terminology